


Furry Friends

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e10 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm keeping this one!'' Supergirl smiled after a new stray cat hissed at Reverend Amos Howell.





	Furry Friends

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm keeping this one!'' Supergirl smiled after a new stray cat hissed at Reverend Amos Howell and snarled at the alien in human form.

THE END


End file.
